Pecado
by Nybras
Summary: Saga x Afrodita x Aioria. Al principio todo es color de rosa, pero nada dura para siempre.


(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada)

**PECADO**

¿Por qué su corazón tambaleaba de esa manera? Llevaba tres años de relación y no podía decir que lo había pasado mal. Si, al principio fue difícil, es que Saga no era una persona que se podía decir fácil de llevar, ni es que el hubiera querido que lo sea. Le encantaba la manera en que llevaba los pantalones en su romance, y pensar que todo había empezado como una aventura de una noche.

Todavía recordaba aquel día en que el caballero de la tercera casa le había detenido en la puerta trasera del doceavo templo una tarde-noche después de una extensa y agotadora reunión en la sala patriarcal que el mismo Shion había dispuesto para todos los dorados. Hasta recordaba sin problema alguno los temas a tratar en dicha reunión, cosas sin demasiada relevancia para él ni para sus compañeros, como los próximos arreglos de un santuario casi derruido por la anterior guerra santa que ahora, luego de los meses en el inframundo y los años de la nueva vida otorgada por Athenea, parecía muy lejana.

Había sido de los últimos en retirarse junto a Saga, que a su parecer había propiciado aquel encuentro siguiendo sus pasos, calmo, pero sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Afrodita no era ningún tonto, noto las insistentes miradas de su camarada sobre su persona a lo largo de aquella reunión y se atrevía a pensar que no eran solamente aquellas, sino las que ya había sentido días antes. Es que el geminiano no era demasiado cauteloso para esconderlas, no solo él se había percatado de aquello sino también varios de sus amigos.

_- Realmente debes sentirte alagado ¿no es así dita? – le había dicho Milo una de las tantas tardes de ocio que tenían gracias a la paz que reinaba en la tierra._

_- No sé de qué me hablas – si lo sabía pero no iba a caer en su narcisismo, había aprendido a ser humilde._

_- No te hagas el que no entiendes, bien sabes de qué te hablo._

_- No, si no eres más específico. – Lo miro con su característico seño fruncido pero sin la intención de parecer enojado - no soy adivino._

_- Déjalo alacrán, le gusta hacerse el interesante – acoto Mascara mortal que había permanecido hasta ese momento ajeno a la conversación._

_- De Saga estoy hablando, me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te come con la mirada._

_- En eso doy fe - volvió a meter su bocadillo el del cuarto templo._

_Afrodita guardo silencio, sabía que sus amigos solo querían molestarlo._

_- Es un hombre muy apuesto y por lo que he escuchado muy buen amante._

_Era verdad, el santuario no era tan grande y los comentarios de las conquistas del gemelo se sabían._

_- No me interesa ser trofeo de nadie – sentencio malhumorado._

_- Que mal, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no lo dudaría ni un segundo._

_Y eso fue todo para Afrodita, fastidiado los dejo solos al escorpión y al cangrejo._

Días después de aquella charla se le hizo palpable las intenciones del gemelo. Al llegar a la doceava casa, sin previo aviso, Saga tomo una de las muñecas de Afrodita deteniendo su paso y de un ágil movimiento lo acerco hacia su cuerpo dejándolo de frente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me gustas mucho Dita – conciso y al grano.

Dita todavía no se recuperaba del shock del primer momento cuando sintió los labios del gemelo aprisionar los suyos. No supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que tarde o temprano Saga haría algo para llamar su atención pero no se imagino que sería más temprano que tarde y de aquella manera tan osada y atrevida. Quiso resistirse revolviéndose con fuerza en los brazos del otro que se aferraban a él con ímpetu y ejercían más presión a cada movimiento brusco. Pero luego de varios intentos sin éxito se dejo llevar finalmente por aquel beso que tan apasionadamente Saga le robaba, poco a poco la pasión fue tomando parte de sus actos hasta convertir ese gesto en una lucha titánica de sus propios impulsos.

Así había comenzado todo, pasaron aquella noche juntos y luego muchas otras más. Al principio como algo del momento pero luego tomando posesión de lo que creían era suyo por derecho, sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Ahora aquel apasionado y férreo beso precia tan lejano, ya no era lo mismo, lo amaba sí, con todo su ser, pero la rutina había hecho mella en su relación y ni él ni Saga parecían interesados en volver a avivar la llama que los había cautivado desde el comienzo, quizás, pensó Dita, la consumieron demasiado rápido dejando solo las cenizas que lentamente con el correr de los días desaparecían en el viento.

Vivian una vida demasiado tranquila y eso lo estaba desquiciando, encima los encuentros carnales se fueron haciendo escasos hasta prácticamente ser inexistentes y por los Dioses que el necesitaba atención, como cualquier ser humano tenia necesidades ¡y cuantas! Fue por esa falta de atención o por la necesidad de contacto físico o por ambas que no le fue muy difícil comenzar a serle infiel al geminiano.

Aioria se había presentado un día en su templo para pedirle un poco de "ayuda" en su entrenamiento. Fue algo que verdaderamente no lo sorprendió demasiado pues era algo normal echarse una mano entre compañeros debes en cuando y aquel día ¡qué mano le había echado al leoncito! De solo recordarlo sentía la sangre hervir.

Acepto su petición, con todas las reverencias del caso, puesto que no era muy intimo con aquel joven como si lo era con Mascara mortal o con Milo, y caminaron juntos hacia el coliseo, o eso fue lo que pensó Dita en un primer momento puesto que no había pasado un minuto que habían dejado el templo de Aries atrás cuando Dita noto que se dirigían en la dirección equivocada.

- Espera – dijo un poco desubicado - ¿acaso cambiaron el coliseo de lugar y yo no me entere? – lo miro a su compañero de forma interrogante.

Aioria soltó una carajada frente al sarcasmo de su compañero.

- No, es que vengo de allí y hay muchos aprendices entrenando a esta hora, me pareció mejor hacerlo en un lugar más apartado.

- ¿apartado? – ¿qué era lo que este mocoso estaba tramando?

- sí, para poder llevar un entrenamiento serio y no herir a nadie en el intento- finalizo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Afrodita no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo, pero si lo que el león decía era cierto, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que Saga había partido, por pedido del patriarca, en una misión con Shura. ¿A quien quería engañar? Ni con Saga metido todo el día en el doceavo templo tendría algo mejor que hacer.

Habían caminado bastante pasando los aposentos de los caballeros de plata y luego de las amazonas que eran los más alejados para seguir alejándose más aun, llegaron a una zona del santuario que a simple vista parecía desierta, si Aioria no quería lastimar a nadie no había podido elegir un mejor lugar. Por fin el león decidió detenerse bajo uno de los pocos árboles que adornaban aquel lugar.

- ¿Esto todavía está dentro de los límites del santuario? – Pregunte con sorna

El solo se limito a mirarme mientras acto seguido se retiraba la remera blanca que traía puesta y la dejaba sobre el pasto bajo la sombra del árbol.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte sorprendido tanto por el acto como por los maravillosos pectorales y abdominales que enmarcaban ese juvenil cuerpo.

- Me pongo cómodo – contesto tranquilo – tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

De repente me vino a la mente si todo aquello del entrenamiento no era más que una escusa barata.

- ¿Desde cuándo te desnudas para entrenar? – todavía no pensaba ceder aunque lo que estuviera viendo me gustara por demás.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se alejaba unos pasos y se ponía en guardia.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya estaba ahí, había comenzado el baile y ahora debía bailar. Me deshice de mi remera para empezar, llegue a donde estaba y me coloque frente a él poniéndome en guardia.

Todo fue normal, un par de golpes dados de mi parte y de la de él, con sus respectivos bloqueos un calentamiento de rutina, pero la cosa fue poniéndose cada vez mas acalorada. Durante varios minutos fue un tira y afloje de parte de ambos hasta que Aioria hábilmente me encesto un golpe certero en el estomago, mi respuesta no se hizo esperar, mi puño toco su cara cortándole un labio.

No había que hacer muchas cuentas para imaginar el estado en el que no encontrábamos, bañados en sudor, con las respiraciones agitadas y los torsos descubiertos, era toda una imagen de ensueños.

Me encontraba de rodillas en el piso y el sentado frente mío con un hilo de sangre que corría desde su boca bajando por su cuello transpirado. Vi su rostro mientras con la mano derecha se limpiaba bruscamente y presentí lo que vendría. Furia.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! Hubo furia, pero no precisamente la que me esperaba. Se lazo contra mí dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, aprisionándome contra el suelo. Pude ver sus ojos pero no puede adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que sin previo aviso (¿acaso todos creían que esa era la manera de conquistarme? Si es así puede que tuvieran razón) Me beso, salvaje, impetuoso, dominante y allí mismo tomo mi cuerpo por completo sin contemplaciones, bajo la sombra de una árbol alejado de todos.

Y así, esa tarde se convirtió en otras tantas, en su templo, en el mío cuando Saga estaba en misión, en alguna parte olvidada del santuario y lo hacíamos con ganas sin remordimientos.

Nada de eso hubiera pasado si Saga me hubiera prestado más atención, si las cosas no se hubieran enfriado tanto, si no pasara tantos días con Shura lejos del santuario. No, nada hubiera sucedido.

Tampoco sería tan excitante todo si no estuviera con Saga. El pecado es el mejor afrodisiaco.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es algo que salio en mis cuarenta y cinco minutos de almuerzo en el trabajo. Me gusto hacerlo, son los pequeños momentos de lucidez que me pegan de la nada xD igualmente es como que me da para una segunda parte, Pienso que Afrodita se esta relajando mucho y soy de los que creen en el karma je quizas lo haga... saludos!<p> 


End file.
